Grey Heart
by N'Tek
Summary: Kai's fate is a cold and grey one, ravaged by drugs and demons. A Descriptive Piece.
1. Grey Heart

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters mentioned within.   
  
A short, descriptive piece, possibly the starting point for a proper story. R&R if you can be bothered, I sure as hell won't mind. I was listening to some Massive Attack when I wrote this- that's where the mood of the story comes from.  
  
anyway-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grey Heart  
  
The skies were a ferocious swirling mass of dark grey. Rain in the form of sharp malevolent missiles came down in a cold cascade, shattering indiscriminately on people, cars, buildings, everything and anything.   
  
The drains were swollen with oily water. The gutters, unable to cope, spilled over onto the pavement, threatening to engulf the precious shoes of unwary pedestrians.  
  
Frigid, angry winds swept through the streets of the city, biting and whipping exposed flesh.   
  
Sporadic lightning surged through the clouds of the rising storm.   
  
Thunder emanated from deep within the body of the beast, rumbling ominously through the skies.  
  
The denizens of the city scurried for cover, desperate to avoid the merciless onslaught of the untamed weather. Shopping centres, malls and stores of all kinds were inundated with wet, cold and miserable people.   
  
The streets were practically deserted. Not a soul was to be seen on the main streets of the city- accept through the fogged up glass of shop windows.  
  
Kai Hiwitari smiled at the weather.   
  
'If this is the calm, the storm will never be forgotten'  
  
Kai felt cold steel press against his flesh.  
  
Somewhere, in the distance, muffled by the rain and wind and broken up by the twisting maze of derilect steel and concrete, police sirens blared.   
  
Kai turned his back to the sound, and his face into the wind.   
  
Slowly, he walked away, merging into the world of violent grey. 


	2. Synthetic Soul

  
  
**Synthetic Soul**

Kai sat at the foot of some cheap motel bed, twitching, sweating, and slowly drowning in a pit of broken memories and lethal chemicals. His pupils were dilated, his breathing erratic and laboured. Maniacal laughter filled his head.

Kai gripped his head in his hands and clenched his teeth violently. His eyes, bloodshot orbs of pained fire sought to shake off vile and perverted hallucinations. Nothing made sense. Everything was being thrown haphazardly around a rapidly accelerating storm, dissected, mixed and churned into one awful blur of crimson, grey and gunmetal.

_Cowering, naked, before a sick, twisted persona_

_A body, bruised and battered and left for dead in some back alley. Blood- everywhere._

"Make it stop"

_Fleeting images of happier times. Beyblade tournaments... Victories... Friends even... _

"Stop!"

_Carnage. Failure, brutal separation wrought with cold steel..._

He screamed. It was happening again. He jumped off of the bed, only to fall -smack- flat on his face, a carelessly discarded syringe jammed into his arm. In a rage, he ripped the device out, and threw it against the wall like a killing dart. His limbs flailed wildly in uncontrollable swings and sweeps. He groped wildly for his latest blade; a small piece of wicked steel that launched bullets- not beyblades. He couldn't find it.

Blood thundered through his brain.

"STOP!!"

The occupant of the adjacent unit pounded an angry fist against the wall and shouted some special curse reserved for the particularly noisy. Kai passed out, his body utterly overwhelmed. Beyond the grimy windows of the motel unit, the storm exploded, hurling itself upon the city with incredible destructive force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No more here I'm afraid. I may even delete Chap II and leave the story as I originally intended- as a one shot descriptive piece designed to look at Kai using a sort of weather motif. Sorry about that. _

The Bong


End file.
